justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hand
The Black Hand are an armed group in Just Cause (1). Description They are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. They are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. :"The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo they will replace the San Esperito Police Department in village liberations. They have better equipment than the police and are also send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Vehicles *MV - City and village Liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Stinger GP - City and village liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Rotor industries ATRV - City and village liberations. Also seen in missions (Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors) *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Mission only. *Meister ATV 4 - Mission only. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - City liberations only. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - City liberations and high Heat. *HH-22 Savior - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Sidemissions and high heat, and around Isla Dominio. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Sidemissions and River of Blood. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Village liberations. *Ballard series armored vehicles - During Taking Out The Garbage Vol I and Isla Dominio, if you get Heat during gameplay. *Harland series armoured vehicles - Same as above. *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Around Isla Dominio. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Around Isla Dominio. *Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. Enemies *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas). *The Agency (Rico). *Rioja Cartel. *Anyone else who opposes them. Trivia *They use practically every San Esperito Military vehicle that is armed (NORMALLY), whether it be one mounted gun (MV, Stinger GP, Rotor industries ATRV) (external, not controlled by driver) or even machine guns and missiles (Harland and Ballard series vehicles, and every attack helicopter). So far, the only vehicles that are armed NORMALLY that are not used by the Black Hand are the Triton - patroller and the Triton Broadsider. However, the Black Hand does seem to have only the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 as its naval support. * On that note, the only Black Hand vehicles that are not armed are only seen in Streets of Fire. * If you happen to be extremely lucky, you might be able to find a Black Hand Stinger GP in a sidemission that oddly enough, asks for an Army Stinger GP to be hijacked. Of course, this would be before River of Blood. The other weird thing, they only seem to be killed by running a vehicle over them. *They might be named after the famous real world terrorist group called "Black Hand", that started World War I. Link to wikipedia. However that is not the only (or first) real world group that called itself the "Black Hand". **There are a lot of "Black Hand" factions and other organizations in many other works of fiction. Examples include: ***Dark Brotherhood, a joinable faction of assassins in the Elder Scrolls series. ***A special ops section (The Black Hand) of the Brotherhood of Nod's forces from the Command & Conquer series. *It is possible that some of them can be deserters, but they would show themselves only in sidemissions. Gallery Black Hand soldiers.png|Black Hand soldiers, on Isla Dominio. The vehicle in the background is a Rotor Industries ATRV. Black Hand Soldiers During Sidemission.png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers, during a sidemission. Black Hand Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier, wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Black Hand Camo Hat Soldier.png|The Black Hand soldiers that wield the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard have camouflage hats instead of masks. Black Hand MV.png|MV, side view from front Black Hand MV 2.png|MV, side view from rear. Black Hand MV.JPG|MV, side view from behind Black Hand Stinger GP 1.png|Stinger GP, view front Black Hand Stinger GP 2.png|Stinger GP, rear Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Front .png|Rotor Industries ATRV front view. Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Rear.png|Rotor Industries ATRV, rear view. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, front).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper, view front Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, rear).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper, view rear Meister ATV 4 (Black Hand, front).png|Meister ATV 4, front view Meister ATV 4 (Black Hand, rear).png|Meister ATV 4, rear view Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, side view Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, underside).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, underside view Black_Hand_Chimaera.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, side view Black_Hand_Chimaera_2.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, side view from behind Black_Hand_Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, side view Black_Hand_Skreemer_Underside.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, underside view Black_Hand_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead, view from above Black_Hand_Boxhead_3.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead, View from below Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, side view from front Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_underside).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, view from below Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout, front view Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_rear).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout, side view from behind Black Hand Sentry.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, the most powerful Black Hand ground vehicle, side view from front. Black Hand Sentry 2.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 , side view from behind. Black_Hand_Centronnel.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21, side view Black_Hand_Centronnel_Rear.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21, side view from behind Black_Hand_Harland (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout, side view from front Black_Hand_Harland_Rear (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout, side view from behind Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery, side view from front Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery, side view from behind Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun, side view from behind Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun Harland DTWV-2 AA gun, side view from front Category:Factions Category:Just Cause Category:Content